


A Little Burden

by theletterdee



Series: Home is a Heartbeat - Matthew Lawson/Alice Harvey Pregnancy AU [1]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Alice and Jean are gonna be bffs okay bye, F/M, unexpected expectancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: an anon prompt on tumblr where they asked Alice telling Matthew she was pregnant in canon (touche, anon, touche, you know I live and breathe AUs). set about a year after the telemovie, but before the new one set to come out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> much thanks to Leah and Ariel for being sounding boards during all of this (as well as hearing all my bitching about recovering from surgery lmao, I love you guys)
> 
> also thank you all for hanging in there with me over the past two weeks while I recovered from surgery and therefore couldn't write, enjoy this story!!

Alice was a careful person. She had to be in a world that scrutinized her every move, looking for a flaw, waiting for an opportune time to say "I told you so, women can't be doctors".

(Which was absurd, some of the best doctors Alice came across were women.)

She planned her life meticulously, the care she took in her professional life carrying over into her personal one. She was not good with children, never had been, and never had the desire to have any of her own. Alice was  _careful_.

Evidently, not careful enough.

"Run it again."

"I have, Alice."

" _Run it again!_ " she demanded, her hands shaking as she swayed where she stood.

Lucien gingerly reached out and guided her to a stool in the morgue when she didn't protest. "I had the lab run it three times to be sure, Alice. The results are the same."

Alice buried her head in her hands, "How?"

"I daresay you know very well  _how_ , Alice." Lucien smiled and put up his hands to calm her when she raised her head to glare at him. "It's not uncommon for a woman of your age to go through this."

"I thought I was sick with the flu, not pregnant!" To her added frustration, tears welled up in her eyes; Alice tried to blink them away, but a few fell. "I can't… Lucien, I never wanted children."

Lucien sat on the stool next to her, his hand smoothing over her back. "I know, Alice."

"What am I going to do?"

"I suppose you'll have to tell the father and the two of you decide what's best."

Alice buried her head in her hands, "I don't know where to start. I don't know if I want this child and if I do, I don't know how to take care of one… they don't exactly teach child-rearing in medical school."

"Only how to deliver them," Lucien smiled even as Alice narrowed her eyes at him. Unperturbed, Lucien smoothed his hand over Alice's shoulders. "Tell you what, it's lunch time. Why don't you come over and… ask your questions to Jean? You can even take the rest of the day off if you'd like, Alice."

"Do you think it would help?"

"I think in the very least you'll be armed with more information to make a decision. Jean might even be able to help you figure out how to tell Matthew."

Alice's head shot up and she covered her mouth with a trembling hand, "Lucien-"

He held his hands up in a placating manner, "I won't breathe a word to him, Alice, I promise."

She reached out and grasped his hand tightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Alice. Now, let's get some food in you, it'll probably make you feel better."

* * *

Her stomach filled with Jean's delicious food (her appetite had resurfaced with a vengeance the second she crossed the Blake threshold), and armed with a steaming cup of tea, Alice sat at the kitchen table in a comforting silence with Jean. Mrs. Blake worked on mending, while Lucien had absconded to the surgery for that afternoon's patients.

"Penny for your thoughts, Alice?" Jean asked quietly, her eyes on her mending.

Alice sighed and idly traced the rim of the teacup with her finger. "I… I don't know how to say it."

"Whenever you're ready, Alice, there's no rush to get it out if you're not comfortable."

She took a sip of the tea and looked up at Jean. They'd gotten a little closer over the past couple of years or so; Alice getting invited more often to dinner after that… awkward one with Lucien's former wife, Jean also showed up more at the police station after her wedding to Lucien and so their paths crossed lately. Since her and Matthew had started seeing each other shortly before Lucien and Jean's wedding, Alice viewed the Blake household as a sort of second home. Alice didn't have many friends, but she hoped that Jean could possibly become one of them.

If she decided to keep the baby, Alice had a feeling she'd need her guidance more than ever.

"I'm... " Alice let out an irritated sigh, "Oh, I should just get this over with, honestly… I'm pregnant, Jean."

The mending dropped to the table as Jean stared at her with wide eyes. "You're sure?"

Alice nodded, "Lucien ran the tests three times… all positive."

"How far along?"

"About 6-8 weeks according to both our calculations," Alice shrugged. She put her head in her hands, "Oh, Jean… I've always been careful. Always,  _always_!"

She felt Jean's hand wrap around her forearm gently, "Sometimes this just happens, Alice."

"Not to me," Alice bemoaned. "I don't know what to do."

Jean's thumb rubbed comforting circles into her arm. "Well… there are options."

She looked up and saw the turmoil on Jean's face. Jean might not believe in some of those options available to pregnant women, but she was trying to be helpful to Alice and a light feeling bloomed in her chest. Dropping one arm to the table, Alice slid her hand under Jean's and held on tight.

Alice shook her head, "I can't consider some of those options, even if I'm not sure I want this baby. There are very few doctors I could even  _think_  of asking, but I won't ask them to commit a crime because of my… slip up. And it's not the baby's fault I'm in this predicament."

"So, either you'll keep it or…?"

"Adoption? I don't know."

Jean squeezed her hand, "Alice, have you told Matthew?"

"No, not yet," she sighed. "I thought it was a more aggressive strain of the flu before Lucien got the test results back… I don't know how to tell him."

"Would you like my advice?"

"Please."

Jean smiled, "You'll have to be straightforward with him. Get him a whiskey, sit him down and just tell him: 'Matthew, I'm pregnant'."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Maybe not easy, but a lot like ripping off a plaster in one go. He'll be shocked, but then he'll know and you two can discuss what'll happen next."

Alice stared at her cup of tea for a long while - her hand still wrapped up in Jean's and oddly enough she didn't feel like pulling away just yet. Jean had taken some of her jumbled thoughts about this unexpected expectancy and smoothed them out with a practiced hand. Their talk hadn't quelled all of her worries, but it had given her a smaller goal to work towards until she was on more sure footing with all of this.

Tell Matthew; go from there. Simple enough.

"Will he… do you think he'll want to… do the right thing, Jean?"

"You mean ask you to marry him?" Jean continued when Alice nodded, "He might. Matthew is a bit traditional in his values, but I know you two have been seeing each other since the wedding… so he might surprise you, Alice. Do you want him to?"

"To ask me? I don't think I want him doing it just because of the baby… if we decide to keep it, that is. I don't want him to think he has to do it out of a sense of honor."

"But if he asked you not because of the baby?"

Alice shrugged, "I've never been the marrying type, Jean… No one's ever wanted to marry me, but, it does sound… nice with Matthew."

Jean smiled and squeezed her hand, "Then I think you have your answer."

Alice smiled back, a little wobbly, a little unsure, but a smile nonetheless. "Jean… can I ask you questions about the pregnancy? I know the medical side, but…"

"Going through one is very different, I understand. Of course you can, Alice, and if you and Matthew decide to keep the baby, you can ask questions about that too."

"Jean, you are an angel."

Jean threw back her head and laughed brightly, "So I've heard, Alice, so I've heard. Now, would you like to help me prepare for dinner tonight and would you like to stay?"

Alice nodded, the light feeling in her chest expanding at Jean's smile. In the very least, Jean and Lucien would be here for her.

* * *

Dinner with the Blakes was just as lively as ever. Lucien drew them all in to a discussion of the case he, Matthew, and Danny were currently working on, while Rose tried to get information out of all of them, and Jean and Alice just laughed at the banter. Oh, Alice did join in when it suited her, but tonight she mostly sat back and let the others talk. Jean kept her plate full, and Lucien made sure she got enough water throughout the night. Alice wasn't used to this kind of doting and while it rankled her independence some, she liked that they cared about her.

She could feel Matthew's eyes on her at times; his gaze roving over her face as she talked with Jean and his niece or provided counter theories to Lucien's ideas. Under the table, she felt him reach out and squeeze her knee lightly. Catching his hand before it slipped away, Alice held it briefly and smiled at him softly before she let it go. Nerves fluttered in her stomach at what she had to tell him tonight; Alice hoped she wouldn't lose the man she'd come to care a lot about over the past year.

Alice valued Matthew's company. They'd eased into a quiet companionship since his return to Ballarat, and by the Blake wedding, it'd turned romantic. She enjoyed spending time with him and being with him; she hoped the idea of a child with her wouldn't chase him away for good.

She wasn't sure if she could take it, not from him.

* * *

Alice had been unusually quiet the past few days, Matthew noted. It wasn't that she usually filled the air with words like Lucien did, but Alice's quiet had been pensive as of late and he worried. She'd been sick since last week and he hadn't been around her place as much (Alice said they couldn't afford both the pathology registrar and the chief superintendent of police to be out with whatever it was she'd caught); the dinner with the Blakes tonight was the first time Matthew had seen her outside of work in a few days.

She looked better than she had, and Matthew couldn't help but watch her throughout dinner. He thought of the small box in the drawer of his bedside table and nerves fluttered under his ribcage at what he wanted to ask Alice once she got better. Reaching out to squeeze her knee lightly, he smiled when Alice held it and gave him a smile. He hoped his question wouldn't ruin what they had between them; if Alice refused, Matthew wouldn't ask again and he'd stay with her in whatever way worked for the two of them.

After dinner, Danny walked Rose out (and presumably wouldn't be back for some time, Matthew might have to have a  _talk_  with Parks at some point), Jean roped Lucien into helping her clean up, and Alice poured him a couple of fingers of whiskey.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he smiled and kissed her cheek when she handed him the glass (her hands were shaking - tremors from being sick?)

"Matthew," Alice twisted her hands in front of her and she glanced over her shoulder to the kitchen where the Blakes were making a racket. "Could… could we talk somewhere private?"

"Of course," He led her to his bedroom and gestured for her to sit on the bed as he closed the door behind him. "What's the matter?"

Alice's hands were a knot in her lap and she refused to look at him, "Sit, please, Matthew, I know you're tired."

"Alice…" Matthew sat next to her on the bed and covered her hands with one of his. "What's wrong?"

Alice opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She cleared her throat, looked up at him, and tried again, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

To his surprise, tears welled up in her eyes. She swiped at them with her hands as a few escaped. "You… you know that I haven't been feeling well lately?"

"I do."

"Well, it's not the flu like I thought," Alice let out a shaky laugh that held no mirth. He put a hand on her shoulder and felt her shaking. "It's… oh, why is this so hard?"

He squeezed her shoulder lightly, "Take a deep breath, Alice." When she did as he asked, Matthew took her hand in his, "Now, what's causing you to feel unwell?"

Alice drew both of her lips into her mouth and chewed on them in thought. She held onto his hand tightly, "Mathew… I'm… Matthew, I'm pregnant."

The glass of whiskey almost slipped from his fingers, but he caught it before it fully hit the floor. Putting it down on the bedside table, Matthew gathered Alice's hands in his own. He couldn't tell who was shaking more, Alice or himself.

"Pregnant?" he whispered.

Alice nodded, "Lucien… Lucien ran it three times to be sure."

"And he is sure?"

She nodded again, "My… symptoms do match with common ones of pregnancy, but I assume it's very easy to think it something else before the test."

"How… I thought we were careful, Alice."

"We  _were_ ," Alice squeezed his hands and looked down at her lap, "but not careful enough, it seems."

"Life has a way of going awry," he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Alice shrugged, "I never wanted children and now… this… I don't know. I don't know if I want to keep it or give it up once its born, I don't know if  _you_ want a child."

"I honestly thought I'd never get the chance and it wasn't something I sought out in my youth."

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked, her eyes glassy with tears.

Matthew reached out and gently wiped away a tear as it fell down her cheek. "I don't know, Alice, but whatever it is, we'll do it together."

More tears fell and he pulled her into his arms. Alice let out a strangled sob, "I'm scared, Matthew."

"Why, sweetheart?" Matthew tightened his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"I don't… I don't want this to change what's between us," she sniffed, her hands clutching at his back as he gently rocked them in an effort to soothe her. "If we keep the baby, I know nothing of raising a child, of being a good mother. I'm scared of the pregnancy as a whole, of giving birth, of just… everything to do with this baby. I love you, Matthew, please don't leave."

He'd never seen her this distraught, ever. Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, Matthew rested his cheek on her hair. "Why would I leave you?"

"Because I'm me and now I'm having a baby you probably don't even want to have."

"Sweetheart," he cradled her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away the tears as they fell. "I love you  _because_  you're you. I loved you before the baby came along and I still love you now. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not?"

"I'm staying right here," Matthew kissed her forehead and then gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back, her hands curling around his wrists.

Breaking the kiss, Matthew pulled her back into his arms. "We'll figure all this out together, Alice. You won't have to do this alone."

She sighed and sagged in his embrace as though a great weight lifted from her shoulders. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix. Why don't you stay here tonight?" Alice sat up abruptly at his suggestion and he just smiled. "Nothing untoward, sweetheart, it's already too late for that. You're tired, I'm tired, and I'd feel better if you were here."

Alice's cheeks colored a little at his joke, but she smiled for the first time since telling him about the pregnancy. Nodding, she squeezed his hand, "You're right."

"I'll lend you something to wear," he pressed a kiss to her cheek and stood with a groan. Fishing about for his extra set of pajamas, Matthew handed them over. "I'll let you get changed while I go tell Jean you're staying the night."

Alice nodded again and wordlessly took the sleepwear from him. With one last smile, Matthew limped from his room - untouched whiskey in hand - and out to the parlor where the Blakes were sharing a nightcap before bed.

"Matthew, everything alright?" Jean asked, noticing him first.

He nodded with a smile, "I, uh… Alice is going to stay the night. I just wanted to give you a heads up for the morning."

Jean stood and walked over to him, her hands resting on his upper arms. "She told you?" she asked quietly. At Matthew's nod, Jean smiled, "Good. This throws a bit of a wrench in your plan, doesn't it?"

Jean had been the one he'd turned to when getting the small jewelry box for Alice - as well as help him figure out the appropriate size and style. Matthew ducked his head, but he smiled. "Mm, a little. I still want to ask her."

"Good, I'm happy for both of you. I'll add an extra head to breakfast if she's feeling up for it."

"Ask Alice what?" Lucien asked from the couch.

Matthew downed his whiskey in one go, smiling faintly when Jean took the glass from his hand. "I was planning on asking Alice to marry me, Lucien."

"Matthew Lawson, you dog," his oldest friend grinned.

"I'm still going to, so not one word," he threatened. His words held little bite, he knew that both of the Blakes were happy for him and it eased the worry in his mind over the decisions he and Alice had to make.

Lucien grinned and put his hands up, "She won't hear of it from me, my dear friend. By the way, Alice can take the day if she'd like, I know she wasn't feeling well even before all this. I'll clear it with the hospital."

"I'll pass on the message, but, uh, I should let you two enjoy your night."

Bidding farewell to his friends, Matthew returned to his bedroom. Alice had changed out of her clothes and already slipped beneath the covers of his bed - a book propped open on her knees. Closing the door behind him, Matthew watched her with a smile.

"Don't worry, I kept your place," she spoke without looking up.

"I wasn't," he limped over to her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Jean and Lucien know you're staying over. She'll include you in breakfast if you're up to it and Lucien said you could take the day tomorrow."

Alice smiled fondly, "Sometimes I wonder how I got through life without either of those two."

Matthew laughed softly and changed out of his clothes into his pajamas; he eased into the bed next to her and sighed. "They certainly make it better, don't they?"

She smiled and gently put the book back on his bedside table. He turned out the light as she settled against his side - her hand curling around his arm. "Matthew?"

"Mm?"

"Things are going to change, aren't they?"

"They are, but I'll be with you every step of the way."

Alice grew quiet, but her hand tightened around his arm. "I'm glad it's you," she whispered. "I mean, the situation's not exactly ideal and there's… a lot to figure out, but I'm glad you're here."

"We'll figure it out," he shifted to lay on his side and curled an arm around her waist, "starting tomorrow." Matthew smiled at her soft laugh and held her closer.

"Tomorrow, then."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Tomorrow."

Tomorrow, they would figure out what to do. Tomorrow, they would talk. Tomorrow, he might even ask the question burning in his heart and bring out that small box in his bedside table that called out to him like a siren of old.

Tomorrow, their world changed. But tonight Matthew basked in Alice's presence and the small, unexpected life growing within her. Tomorrow would bring more questions and answers, but for tonight, Matthew welcomed the quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew asks Alice a question, Jean and Alice discuss one of Alice's fears. tw: mentions of miscarriage

She woke wrapped in warmth. Warmth from the early sunlight that crept across the covers. Warmth from Matthew's body - pressed tightly against her back, his face buried in the back of her neck. Warmth from his hand splayed across her belly (she couldn't tell if he was holding her, or subconsciously seeking their combined genetic material growing with in). Alice threaded her fingers through his, savoring the familiar weight of his hand - grounding her even as he slept.

They'd talked last night, and it alleviated some of Alice's fears and doubts, but there were still a lot of questions to answer. She traced the veins on the back of Matthew's hand with light, lingering touches as her mind whirled.

 _Would they get married? Did he want the child? Did_ _ **she**_   _want the child? Would they work well together raising a child? Would it be so bad to have a child? Would they do a good job or would she end up like her parents? Matthew said he'd stay, that they'd do it together, but does he mean it?_

(She instantly regretted thinking that, but it tickled at the part of her brain that told her she wasn't worth it on her bad days, that no one wanted her around, that they simply tolerated her presence.)

_Would the child even survive to term?_

Alice's fingers stilled and she pressed Matthew's hand closer to her stomach out of instinct.

There was that  _risk_ ; the risk of her age, of exceptional circumstances, of mutations of genes, of the sometimes cruel twist of fate.

She'd been so caught up in what she or Matthew would do about potentially raising a child that she'd forgotten there was a chance they could lose it before it came into the world.

Alice wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

Matthew stirred behind her and she felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck.

"G'morning," he rumbled in her ear and pressed another kiss to the soft skin below her ear.

She could feel him smile when she squirmed in his arms and the dark cloud over her mind lifted.

"Morning," she whispered back.

"You're up early, sun's barely out."

Alice chuckled, "Habit."

"Did you sleep well?"

Alice turned her head and nodded. "You?"

"I did." Matthew pressed a kiss to her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on her stomach through the borrowed pajama top. "Are you going to take the day?"

She nodded again, "I think so… even with a full night of sleep, I still feel worn out."

"Rest while you can, sweetheart."

Alice turned in his arms and cradled his face in her hands. Matthew met her gaze - his eyes still hazy with sleep - as she caressed the jut of his cheekbones with her thumbs. He waited, quiet and patient, as Alice's eyes roamed over his face - drinking him in, all bleary-eyed and puffy-cheeked in the early morning light.

"I will, I promise."

"Good." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled. "I have to get up soon."

"I know," Alice sighed. "I wish you could stay, but someone's got to keep Ballarat safe."

"More like keep one Lucien Blake in line."

Alice laughed. "That's a multiple person job, Matthew."

"Hence why I can't lounge around in this bed with you, no matter how much I want to at the moment."

She kissed him - smiling against his lips as he held her tight. "Then we shouldn't keep the criminals of Ballarat - or Lucien - waiting."

He laughed, "Soon, soon. First, there's something that I want to give you and something I want to ask."

Alice sat up slowly as Matthew opened the drawer in his bedside table and pulled something out. Turning back to her, he settled against the headboard with a smile.

"I was going to wait until you were feeling better, but…" He slowly opened the box - a black, velvet lined box that cradled a simple, sparkling diamond engagement ring.

Alice covered her mouth with shaking hands and looked at him with wide eyes, "Matthew?"

"I love you, sweetheart. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… if you want it. I'm not expecting you to change; I won't suddenly think you have to stay home and keep house, Alice. You don't even have to change your name if you don't want to. I love you for you and I want to keep doing that. Alice Harvey, will you marry me?"

Tears gathered in Alice's eyes as she stared at the ring. Matthew wanted to marry her. He wanted  _her_. Her heart leapt and joy bubbled up inside of her and she let out a light laugh in disbelief. Never in her life had she imagined her path would lead this way: pregnant, in love with a fantastic man, who just proposed to her. She never thought she'd find someone who  _wanted_  to marry her.

Oh, how she wanted to say yes, but she had to make sure.

"This… you're not asking because of the baby?"

Matthew shook his head, "No, I'd had this picked out weeks ago. You can ask Jean, she helped."

Alice laughed - bright and clear. Of course Jean had helped.

"Sweetheart?" He wiggled the box (Alice caught the slight shake to his hands; he was nervous).

"I don't know…" she bit her lower lip. "'Dr. Alice Lawson' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Then…?"

"Yes, Matthew,  _yes_."

He pulled her in for a kiss; Alice could feel him smiling against her lips, the normally stern police superintendent giddy with joy. Laughter bubbled up from her chest as Matthew peppered her face with kisses. Pressing one more kiss to her cheek, he carefully plucked the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger.

Alice carded her fingers through his hair as Matthew kissed her knuckles, back of her hand, her palm, and the inside of her wrist. He leaned in and kissed her again, gently pushing her back down on the bed as she laughed.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She kissed him as he pressed her into the mattress. Laughing, Alice wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I thought you had to get up."

"I will, I will. I've got some time." He kissed her softly.

"I don't think Jean will have your breakfast waiting for forever, Matthew."

"Breakfast can wait. The most beautiful woman in Ballarat just agreed to marry me, I'm enjoying the moment."

Alice kissed him with a smile. "And who is this most beautiful woman you're speaking of, Superintendent? Should I be worried?"

He rolled them onto their sides and kissed her again. "She's beautiful."

He kissed the corner of her mouth, "Wicked smart."

Her cheek, "Incredibly funny."

Her nose, "Adorable."

Her other cheek, "Confident."

Her forehead, "Loving."

Pressing a kiss to her lips, Matthew smiled. "And I get to marry her."

"Sounds like a very lucky woman," she kissed him back. "And you're a very lucky man."

He leaned his forehead against hers, nuzzling her cheek and neck - occasionally pressing soft kisses to her skin and lips as the two of them lay tangled in the bedsheets. The house slowly woke around them; Alice could hear Jean puttering around the kitchen - pots and pans clanging - and soon she could smell sausage and eggs cooking.

She wished she could freeze this moment forever.

"You have to go to work," she whispered.

"I know."

Matthew kissed her one last time and stood from the bed, leaving her sprawled out under the covers. She watched him get ready for the day with a fond smile as she drifted in and out of a light doze. It was a glimpse into her future and she liked the idea of waking up to Matthew everyday - watching him get ready, watching his hands move by rote memory through the ritual of dressing in his police uniform.

The bed lurched and she reached for him when he sat down to put his shoes on.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked, tangling his fingers with hers.

Alice shook her head with a smile, "Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Good."

"Are you happy?"

* * *

"Very." Matthew grinned down at her and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I'll be back for lunch, hopefully," he kissed her lips, fully dressed in his uniform (minus the jacket). "Then we can start discussing when it'll be best to get married."

"Mm, yes, probably soon, before I start obviously showing," Alice nodded, her arm curling underneath her head as she looked up at him. "I suppose we can tell people we're engaged now."

"Mm-hm. Just the engagement?"

Alice nodded again, "I, um… I want to wait a little longer on the other news, just to be sure."

"In case of a…?"

He left the sentence hanging, afraid to voice the thought in his head that was a very real potential outcome to this pregnancy. They could lose the baby, Matthew knew that; it was something he hoped would not happen to them.

"Yes."

Matthew pressed a kiss to her forehead and cheek, "I'll let you decide when to start telling people about it, how about that?"

"Sounds like a plan." She played with his tie and pulled him down for another kiss with it. "At least I get a new name out of all of this. Dr. Alice Lawson."

She said the name slowly, testing each syllable as she spoke (Matthew rather liked the way it rolled off her tongue.)

"You don't have to change yours, sweetheart. I  _could_  change mine." Matthew grinned at her giggles. "'Chief Superintendent Matthew Harvey' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

" _Go_ ," she laughed. "Go, you silly man, keep Lucien in line. And come back in one piece, Superintendent."

Stealing one last kiss, Matthew smiled. "Rest, sweetheart. We'll talk some more later."

Alice nodded and shifted onto her side, her eyes already starting to slide close as she drifted back to sleep. He pulled the covers up over her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead (" _I love you," he whispered, smiling softly at her sleepy mumbled reply_ ) before he got up and limped from the bedroom.

Looking back at the woman sleeping in his bed (her borrowed pajamas too big for her frame - he liked seeing her in his clothes), Matthew smiled and closed the door without a sound.

He was a lucky man indeed.

* * *

Jean looked up from her magazine to see a sleepy-eyed, rumpled Alice Harvey shuffle silently into the kitchen - rubbing at her eyes with a yawn. She wore what were obviously Matthew's spare pajamas (Jean  _had_  done his laundry) - too big for her body; Matthew's robe was falling off her shoulders as she leaned against the doorway - blinking owlishly in the light of the kitchen.

Jean bit back a smile (it was so odd and endearing to see the normally put together pathologist so disheveled) and stood from the table. She gestured for Alice to sit down across from her.

"Good morning, Alice."

"Is it still morning?" Alice grunted and tucked her tousled hair behind her ear and Jean caught the glint of an engagement ring in the light.

She smiled and nodded, "It's about the middle of it. I hope it's been quiet enough for you to sleep."

Alice blinked, and then blinked again. "Yes."

(Jean had to smile, a just woken Alice, it seemed, was one of few words.)

She leaned her chin on her hand, "I think I slept like the dead, I didn't hear a thing."

"Good," Jean laughed. "Hungry?"

" _Starving_."

She laughed again, "I'll whip up some eggs and toast for you, how's that?"

Alice's stomach growled loud enough for Jean to hear and the doctor blushed. "Eggs and toast sound wonderful, Jean."

"Would you like some tea with your breakfast? I've got a blend you might like with the morning sickness."

Alice tilted her head to the side, "What kind of blend?"

"One made with ginger, I usually pull it out when someone's ill and it helps. How's the morning sickness, by the way?" Jean filled the kettle and put it to boil while she whipped up a batch of eggs for Alice (scrambled, with just a dash of cheese at Alice's request) and a couple of pieces of lightly buttered toast.

"Not too bad today…" Alice smiled. "Now that I know what the cause was, I noticed it came and went depending on the day. It seems to be fine right now."

"Let me know if it gets bad, and you know where the bathroom is?" When Alice nodded, Jean smiled and returned her attention to the stove. Soon, she placed a plate in front of Alice and poured her a cup of the ginger blend tea before sitting beside her with another cup of the same brew. Alice tucked into the food with vigor, the eggs soon disappearing alongside the toast (Jean smiled when Alice put a bit of jam on the pieces - Alice had a hidden sweet tooth). She watched fondly as Alice breathed in the the warm spice of the tea before she sipped on it; Alice seemed to savor the flavor of it on her tongue before she opened her eyes with a smile.

Seeing people appreciate a good cup of tea or a good plate of food at Jean's hand never got old.

"Better?"

Alice nodded, "Much, thank you."

"Of course, Alice."

Alice smiled, "Thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"You're welcome any time, Alice, I hope you know that."

"I do, it's just still…" She flushed and looked down at her cup.

"Something to get used to?" Jean smiled and patted Alice's forearm when she nodded. "It'll take some time, Alice, and we've got nothing but that right now."

Alice's smile wobbled and she caught the telltale signs of tears in the pathologist's eyes, but the smile remained.

"Did Matthew take the news of the pregnancy well?" Jean already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Alice herself.

At that, Alice chuckled, "He did, as well as can be expected. We haven't talked much about it, so there's a lot to discuss, but, um… I am going to need help soon."

Alice fiddled with the ring on her finger and looked at Jean with bright pink cheeks and a soft smile. Jean grinned and gave Alice a gentle one-armed hug.

"Congratulations, Alice."

"Thank you, Jean." She leaned into the hug. "I heard I have you to thank with helping him pick it out."

Jean laughed, "He did most of the work, all I did was figure out your size."

"Now that time you had me trying on 'old rings that were the wrong size' makes a lot more sense," Alice teased, her eyes glittering. "Lucien adores you too much to forget your size."

"I never said they were from Lucien, Dr. Harvey. For all you know they could have been from distant relatives."

Alice just shook her head with a fond smile. "We're going to talk about the wedding when he gets off work, and the baby, but I wanted to ask you some questions… if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"I… I see Dr. Spencer, but I wondered if I could…"

"You want to switch to Lucien?" At Alice's nod, Jean smiled, "I think that can be arranged. He'll want to give you a very thorough exam, I'm warning you now."

Alice smiled, "I'd expect no less from him. I just… I'd feel better about everything if it was with Lucien. Dr. Spencer is nice, but I'm… he can be somewhat judgmental. And… and Matthew and I aren't married, and Lucien knows a little of my past so I'd feel more comfortable with him."

"I understand," Jean squeezed Alice's shoulder. "I'll see if Lucien has an opening this afternoon in the surgery and call Dr. Spencer's office to have your patient history sent over."

"Thank you, Jean, that's one less thing I have to worry about."

"You're very welcome, Alice. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

Alice traced a finger around the rim of her teacup and sighed. "I… I'm worried about the pregnancy. I'm older than average to be a… I mean to say that it can be harder the older you are and this is… There's a chance that… that the child won't-"

She cut herself off with a sigh and Jean patted her shoulder.

"You're worried that the pregnancy might not go to term." Jean squeezed Alice's shoulder again when the doctor nodded. "You are older than average for a first time mother, Alice, but you're also healthy. There's a chance, and a risk, that you'd lose the child, and… unfortunately there's no way to predict if it'll happen. We'll take every precaution though, we'll make sure everything's going as well as it can for you and the baby. Worrying won't help, though I know that worrying comes with the territory."

"Were you ever worried? With your boys?"

Jean nodded, "Both of them. I'd… I was pregnant before I married Christopher and… well, we lost our little girl mid term. I never breathed easy for both of the boys until after that marker passed."

"Jean, I'm so sorry," Alice grasped her hand and Jean held tight. Talking of her little girl, her little Ruth, was never easy for Jean even after all these years, but Alice needed peace of mind.

"It was years ago, Alice, you couldn't have known. The boys came out just fine; you're going to be fine. This baby is half you, after all."

"And half a Lawson."

Jean grinned, "You're going to unleash a terror onto the world, Alice."

Alice laughed, "I wasn't a terror until I learned how to talk, what Matthew was like as a child, I don't really have any clue."

"Quiet, but stubborn, and very protective. Half the trouble he got into as a child was to protect either his younger sister - who was very forthright with her thoughts - or Lucien."

Jean caught the fond smile on Alice's face as the other woman looked down at her still flat stomach. "He'd be a good father; he's a good man."

"He is, and a very happy one now that you're in his life."

"I feel the same way, Jean." Tears welled up in Alice's eyes, "I'm so lucky. I never thought I'd… that I'd be this happy, but I am. True, there is a lot to figure out still, but I'm  _happy_. Growing up… the way I did, I never thought I'd get that."

"Oh, Alice…" Jean pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back as Alice wrapped her arms around Jean and held on tight. She could feel her shirt collar grow damp as the tears fell, but she held Alice as long as she needed it.

"You deserve to be happy," Jean whispered into Alice's hair as the woman's tears quieted. "You deserve this."

"I know I do, I know that now." Alice drew back and wiped away the remaining tears, laughing a bit when Jean helped her. "I'm usually not like this."

"Pregnancy hormones can make any woman a bit more teary," Jean smoothed a hand over Alice's hair and cupped her cheek. "I found myself crying over the littlest things with my boys."

"So, I should be prepared for more?"

"I'd keep a handkerchief handy, just in case you start crying in the morgue."

Alice threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

Jean watched over Alice during the rest of the day as she went about her usual activities around the house. She'd penciled Alice in for an appointment with Lucien for the afternoon and phoned Dr. Spencer's office for Alice's patient files. Alice had settled in for another nap when Jean went to pick them up - stopping by Alice's flat for a fresh change of clothes for her.

" _Jean, you don't have to, I can just wear my clothes from yesterday." Alice protested at the end of her breakfast when Jean asked for her key._

" _I want to, Alice, you stay here and rest or read, I'll be back soon."_

_Alice sighed and nodded her head in defeat (though she smiled when Jean kissed the top of her head), "I suppose I can't lounge around in Matthew's pajamas all day."_

" _You could, it might just shock others," Jean laughed._

Jean came back armed with the files and a small suitcase for Alice. She wasn't sure if she had everything Alice would need, but she figured Alice would tell her. She and Matthew needed time to adjust to being engaged as well as expecting a child, so Jean surmised Alice would be staying over again. Jean would make sure Alice got the food she needed, Lucien would make sure she was medically healthy, and Alice and Matthew would have the time they needed to figure out their future away from the prying eyes of Ballarat.

Alice was still asleep when she put the files on Lucien's desk and tiptoed into Matthew's room to lay out an outfit for Alice to change into when she woke. The rest she put in Matthew's wardrobe and she paused by the bed to smooth a hand over Alice's hair as she slept. She looked much better than she had yesterday and this morning, Jean mused as Alice briefly stirred under her hand.

' _Good_ ,' Jean thought. ' _Lunch should be ready soon, I'll let Matthew check on her then if she's not awake_.'

She bustled around the kitchen, preparing a simple soup and sandwiches for lunch - making enough for six people in case Danny and Rose stopped by as well. The front door opened and Jean heard Lucien call her name. Rounding the doorway, she put a finger to her lips that he luckily caught before he spoke again.

"Alice is sleeping," she told him in low tones as she helped him out of his jacket. Matthew wasn't far behind her husband and he hung up his hat.

"Still?" Matthew asked.

"No, she woke up briefly this morning and I fed her a late breakfast. She went back to sleep while I ran errands. Why don't you go see her, Matthew?"

"How is she?" Lucien asked as Matthew made a beeline for his bedroom.

"Better, she said the morning sickness comes and goes depending on the day. I also put her down for an appointment today in the surgery. Alice wants to be seen by you."

"Really?"

"She trusts you, Lucien. I already went by Dr. Spencer's office and picked up her patient history from him."

"We'll make sure the pregnancy is as smooth as possible, won't we?"

Jean pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek, "We will, for both of them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has her appointment with Lucien and her and Matthew make an few decisions

Alice was just waking up when Matthew popped his head into the bedroom. A yawn interrupted her greeting and he grinned.

"Want to try that again, sweetheart?"

She frowned at him, even as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

The mock ire on her face melted into a smile and Alice nodded. "I think my body is trying to make up for all the sleep lost in the past couple of weeks."

"Good."

"How was your morning?"

"The usual, lots of paper pushing," Matthew replied as he took off his jacket, "unfortunately for Lucien, no wildly unusual deaths, but he did cover the registrar duties for you."

She covered her face with her hands as a slightly strangled noise escaped her, "I'll have to double check everything that he did."

That made him laugh, "Everything has its place?"

"Everything has a way that I like to do it, Superintendent, Lucien blows in through my perfectly organized morgue like a cyclone."

Matthew gently pried her hands away from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm sure you'll get it back the way you like it soon, sweetheart."

She hummed with a smile and leaned in to kiss him. The stone of her engagement ring glittered in the sunlight as she reached up to cup his cheek with her hand and Matthew smiled into her kiss. Alice said yes, she'd said  _yes_  to his proposal; he felt like the luckiest man alive. Softly running his fingers through her sleep-tousled hair, Matthew pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand. She blushed and a shy smile spread across her face when he kissed her cheek.

Alice's stomach growling broke the silence between them. Alice smothered her giggles against his shoulder as Matthew pulled her into his arms.

"I think that's a sign to get you some lunch."

She pulled back from his shoulder, still giggling, "I think so too."

Matthew stood and pulled back the covers. Offering his hand to Alice, he smiled, "Up you get, then. Jean was almost done with lunch when we came home and it smells good."

* * *

Alice took the offered hand and stood - pressing a short kiss to his lips as she sidled past him to change out of his spare pajamas. As she did, she could smell the simmering lunch in the kitchen - Matthew was right, it smelled absolutely appetizing.

A fond smile crossed her face when she saw an outfit already laid for her at the foot of the bed - bless Jean Blake. Dressing quickly - sans stockings or shoes, there was no point - and putting on some light makeup, Alice laced her fingers in Matthew's as they joined the Blakes for lunch. Lucien stood as they entered and he held out his arms with a smile. Alice let him lightly kiss her cheek and squeeze her shoulders - not quite a hug, but it was enough for Alice.

"I hear there's congratulations in order," Lucien grinned.

She nodded, "You might have to get used to calling me Dr. Lawson, Lucien."

"Or me Superintendent Harvey," Matthew joked.

The Blakes laughed as Alice shook her head with a fond smile.

"Lunch," Jean doled out the soup as they all sat around the kitchen table. "Please enjoy."

Conversation passed easily between all of them as Jean's simple soup and sandwiches slowly disappeared. They talked of old cases, current politics, and funny anecdotes of their pasts. Jean was the first to stand - cleaning up their dishes as Alice and Lucien quickly got lost in debating the finer points of new scientific theories.

(Matthew just sat back and watched proudly as Alice stood her ground on the latest techniques against Lucien's more traditional approach)

He pressed a kiss to her cheek - catching her off guard mid-sentence.

"Ha! I win this round!"

Alice glared at her friend even as Matthew chuckled in her ear. "That doesn't count, I was distracted!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he pressed another kiss to her cheek - her skin heating up beneath his lips as she blushed. "But I have to return to work."

Alice cradled his face in her hands and gave him a quick kiss when Lucien joined Jean at the sink. "Apology accepted."

"We'll talk later?"

She nodded, "After dinner, I promise."

He smiled and kissed her, "Try not to give Lucien too much of a hard time today."

"We'll see, it'll depend on the state of my morgue."

Stealing one last kiss and a quiet "I love you", Matthew stood as he said his goodbyes to the Blakes. Alice watched him walk back to his room with a smile, and waved as he passed the kitchen again on his way out the door.

"Ready, Alice?" Lucien appeared next to her - a smile on his face and a hand out, ready to help.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

He led his friend into his office, smiling at her bare feet scuffing on the hardwood floor as she sat in one of the visitor chairs. Rounding the desk, Lucien picked up the files from Dr. Spencer's office and sat.

"Now, Alice," He looked up with a smile and opened her patient history. "How are you feeling today?"

"Already tired of that question," she smiled back. "I'm fine, really. The morning sickness comes and goes depending on the day, and today seems fine so far. Sometimes I can't keep anything down, but days like today it's almost like I'm not even pregnant."

"Let me know if it gets particularly bad."

"I will."

"Would you like anything, before we get started?" He asked. "I want you to be comfortable and we've got quite a bit to cover between you becoming a new patient, going over your medical history, as well as a proper exam for the pregnancy."

She cleared her throat, "Um… Jean has a ginger tea… I quite like it."

Lucien nodded and looked up to call out for Jean at the same moment his wife appeared with a tray of tea.

"I thought you might like a cuppa," Jean smiled. "I made the ginger tea for you, Alice."

"Jean, you're a mind reader," Alice laughed.

"Thank you, Jean," Lucien smiled as Jean kissed his cheek and then Alice's head on the way out of the office. "Now, Alice… should I put you down as Alice Harvey or Alice Lawson?"

"Very funny, we're not married yet, Lucien. We've still got to figure out if I even want to change my name, or remain Alice Harvey, whether or not the baby will have his last name or…"

"Or Harvey-Lawson?" Lucien suggested.

Alice shrugged, "There's still a lot to talk about."

"You could always be Dr. Harvey at work, Mrs. Lawson at home."

"True…" she shrugged again. "I have been Alice Harvey for some time, but…"

"What?"

"...Maybe it's time to get rid of the last reminder of my family?"

He gave her a gentle smile. After all this time as colleagues and friends, Lucien still didn't know the whole story behind Alice's past - only bits and pieces she let slip as the worked and chatted and discussed cases. He wouldn't push her, Alice would tell him when she was ready.

Their appointment went on for some time, Lucien going over her patient history with Alice, asking her questions and clarifications, followed by a full exam - bloods taken, weight taken, blood pressure measured, weight and waist measures dealing with the pregnancy.

"You're in good health, Alice. Blood pressure is slightly elevated, so we'll keep an eye on that if it persists, and your ankles are already starting to swell."

"I'd noticed," Alice replied dryly - Lucien ignored it.

"I'll draw up a list of things for you to eat that will help give you and the baby the nutrients you need - you'll need to keep hydrated throughout the pregnancy. Rest often, listen to your body."

"Can I continue working?"

"I don't see why not, we'll decide later if the pregnancy will impede your work. You can remain full time, in the later months we might move you to part time the closer you get to your due date."

"When is that, do you think?"

"Judging by our estimations on when you conceived… I'd say probably early to mid December, so, maybe you'll get an early Christmas present." He grinned.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, but a smile crept in the corner of her mouth. "Very funny, Lucien. How often should I have an appointment to see you?"

"Oh… every two weeks or so for now, I think. Or if you have any concerns, you're always free to ask to be seen. As you get further along, we'll up the appointments to a weekly check up leading up to the birth."

She nodded, a pensive look on her face as her hands starting to twist around each other in her lap. "Will… I-I don't… Lucien, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," Lucien rounded the desk to sit in the other chair next to Alice. Gingerly, he reached out and held her hands, smiling when she didn't pull away. "You can ask me anything, Alice."

She squeezed his hands with a watery smile. "Do you… do you think I'd be a good mother? I know Matthew would be a great father, but… I'm not so sure about me."

"Oh, Alice…"

"Please… please tell me the truth, Lucien."

He cupped her cheek - lightly, like he had outside the police station years ago - and clucked his tongue. "Alice…"

"Lucien,  _please_." She sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can raise this baby right, even with Matthew's help. I just… I don't want to screw them up like my family did to me."

"You're not screwed up, Alice. You're brilliant, kind, and ever so smart. You've survived a terrible family situation from what you've told me, and you've come out of it a deeply empathetic person. I think you'd make a great mother. It'll be a hurdle to learn how to be a parent, but you will love this child with all your heart… and you're not alone. Matthew will be with you, for every step, and Jean and I will always be here for you."

"You really think so?"

He nodded, "I do, I really do. You've got a family here, Alice."

She smiled and wiped away a few tears. "Thank you, Lucien."

"You're ever so welcome… are you and Matthew going to keep the baby then?"

"I'm not sure, we're going to talk tonight after dinner, especially since we've got so much to discuss."

"Ah yes, the wedding as well. Are you excited?"

"To marry Matthew, yes. To be trussed up and be stared at? No."

Lucien laughed, "I'm sure you'll figure out the perfect wedding for the both of you. Now, any last questions for today? Or would you like to go rest for the afternoon?"

"I think you've answered all of my questions for now."

"Good, go put up your feet, Alice. You can have free rein on the library and don't hesitate to ask for anything if you need it."

Alice stood and shook her head fondly, "Just as long as you don't hover, Lucien. I don't do well with smothering."

"Noted," he pulled her in for a brief hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she left the office.

Lucien closed the office door and sat down to write out notes from Alice's appointment - he mused over what kind of child Matthew and Alice would potentially raise and looked forward to the pitter patter of a child running through the house and garden on visits. He wondered if Ballarat was ready for a Harvey-Lawson child... probably not, but it'd be fun to see.

* * *

Alice hummed lightly as Matthew slid into bed behind her; he'd missed dinner with a new case (Lucien was called out in the late afternoon to oversee his police surgeon duties) and a quick glance at the clock told her just how late he was getting in.

"Everything okay?" she whispered, turning towards him as he curled around her.

Matthew sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Bloody long day with no real answers… but I'm glad to come home."

She smoothed her hand over his arm and hummed when he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Turning fully in his arms, Alice wrapped her arms around Matthew's shoulders and kissed him.

"I'm glad you're home too."

Matthew smiled and pulled her close, "How'd the appointment go with Lucien?"

"I got some questions answered, and a potential due date," she played with the buttons on his pajama top as he smoothed his hands up and down her back. "I'm healthy, blood pressure is a little high so he's going to keep an eye on it, but I should be able to continue on as I have been. He said I could continue working."

"You're itching to get back to the morgue, aren't you?" Matthew teased. "To get it back the way you like it."

" _Procedure_ , Superintendent Lawson."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What else?"

"I… I asked Lucien if I'd be a good mother."

"And?"

"He seems to think I will be, but… saying it is one thing… believing it is another thing altogether."

Matthew kissed her forehead again, "Do you want to keep the baby after they're born?"

"Do you?"

He hummed and held her close, "I have to admit… the idea of raising a child is appealing. I helped Vera with Rose when she was little - when I was stationed in St. Kilda and both her parents had to work. It was… very nice."

"So…?"

"Yeah, I'd like to keep the baby, sweetheart, I'd like to see what kind of a person they grow into… I'd like to see a little girl that looks like you, with your smarts and curiosity do whatever she sets her mind to but… you're the one carrying the child, it's your body."

"It's also your child, Matthew. It's half of your genes, anyways."

Matthew pulled her in for a kiss, threading his fingers through her hair as she sighed. He pressed another kiss against her lips, then to her forehead.

"Do you want to keep the baby, sweetheart?" Alice hesitated, her hands fiddling with his collar, and he kissed her forehead again. "I won't hate you if you don't, Alice. I'm going to marry you, love you, no matter what happens."

"I think… I think the best chance this baby will have at a fulfilling life - one where they're loved like children need to be… is here with us. I grew up unloved, by my parents, and later jumping from foster home to foster home… and I don't… I don't want that to happen to our child."

One of her hands smoothed over her still flat stomach, "That's what Lucien told me… that all a child needs is to be loved."

"Oh, sweetheart," Matthew kissed her softly. "We'll be alright, the three of us."

Alice smiled and kissed him, "We will."

"Now we just have to plan the wedding."

Matthew laughed at Alice's slightly annoyed sigh, "Don't remind me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice meets the Lawsons/Andersons! Vera was tons of fun to write and I based her relationship with Matthew very much off of my own with my brother, so enjoy the teasing and bantering between the two of them! This'll be the second to last chapter of A Little Burden, but be on the look out for its sequel! - Dee

"Do you mind… if I tell my sister about the engagement, sweetheart?" Matthew asked one day in the morgue. He'd come down to get some test results - Lucien off with Hobart and Parks following leads.

Alice shrugged and continued sewing up the dead body in front of her. "She's your sister… though she probably already knows through Rose."

He chuckled lightly, "If Rose told her, I would have already gotten an irate phone call from Vera."

"I don't see why not, Matthew. She's family… close family from all you've said about her."

Rounding the table, Matthew pressed a kiss to her cheek. Alice leaned into it with a smile - her hands still busy.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Or should I say, 'soon-to-be Dr. Lawson'?" He gently pulled the engagement ring - hanging on a thin chain around Alice's neck while she worked - out from under her blouse.

Alice laughed, "I thought you still wanted to become 'Chief Superintendent Harvey'?"

"Nah, it's too confusing for the boys."

She just shook her head with a fond smile, "By the way, the test results are on my desk. Inconclusive, but it's more than you had yesterday."

Matthew sighed, "That's true… thank you, Dr. Harvey."

He pressed another kiss to her cheek and scooped up the folder from her desk. "Will you be coming to the Blakes or should I meet you at your place tonight?"

"Jean promised me chocolate cake."

"Ah, so the Blakes it is," Matthew smiled and gently kissed her on his way out. "Have a good rest of the day, sweetheart."

"You too, and you'll let me know how it goes with your sister?"

He nodded and kissed her one last time as he left - catching her light humming to herself as he closed the door. Matthew grinned; he couldn't wait to marry her.

* * *

Matthew settled behind Lucien's desk with a sigh and dialed his sister's number. He drummed his fingers on the desk as it rang - nerves fluttering in his stomach as he waited.  _What if she didn't like Alice? What if Mum didn't like Alice?_

His sister's voice interrupted his whirling thoughts. " _Anderson residence._ "

"Vera."

" _Matthew! It's been ages, how have you been? Your leg doing alright?_ "

He chuckled and nodded, even though she couldn't see, "Yeah, Vera, I'm doing alright. Work's been busy, but it's good. I… I, uh, I have some news."

" _Good news, I hope._ "

"Yes, it's good news. I, uh… I'm gonna get married."

" _ **What!**_ "

Matthew winced and briefly pulled the receiver away from his ear at the volume, "Is that really so surprising?"

" _This is the first I've heard of you being interested in marriage, let alone actually interested in someone, Matthew. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone! Does Rose know her?_ "

"Yeah."

Vera sighed heavily, " _That girl… What is the point of having a daughter who works closely with your brother if she doesn't even pass on good gossip about him?_ "

"Vera."

" _I mean she's_ _ **known**_   _all along and said_ _ **nothing**_ _!_ "

He ran a hand over his face, " _Vera_."

" _She's supposed to give me all the bloody details, honestly the nerve of that girl, being more loyal to her grump of an uncle than to her own mother."_

"Bloody hell, Vera," Matthew sighed, "this is why I never tell you things."

She nattered on - all in good fun, Matthew knew his sister didn't actually mean everything she complained about, she was just giving him a good ribbing as she always had growing up.

He shook his head with a smile - he wouldn't have her any other way.

A steaming cup of tea settled next to him on the desk and Matthew smiled up at Alice. She smiled back and raised her eyebrows at the phone.

Covering the mouthpiece, Matthew nodded, "It's going well, sweetheart, she's just giving me a bit of a hard time."

Alice covered her smile with her hand - her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "I think I see where Rose gets it from."

She giggled when he rolled his eyes.

" _Are you even listening to me anymore?_ "

"Yes, Vera, I am."

His sister let out a disbelieving (and annoyed) hum, " _Sure you were. I was saying that maybe Daniel and Mum and I come for a visit. It's been too long since Mum and I have been to Ballarat, Daniel's never been, and we can meet this future Mrs. Matthew Lawson at the same time. Hang on a minute, Matthew, you never told me her bloody name!"_

Matthew laughed and tangled his hand with Alice's as she leaned against the desk. "Alice, her name is Alice Harvey. She's a doctor and a pathologist - works with Lucien at the hospital."

" _A doctor, huh? You're moving up in the world, Matthew Lawson._ "

"Very funny."

" _But you're alright with the three of us coming to visit?_ "

"Of course. I know Rose would like to see all of you too. Let me know what days you'd like to come up and I'll coordinate with the Blakes - see if we can do either a lunch or dinner here at their house."

" _Sounds wonderful, pass on my love to everyone and… Matthew…_ "

"Yes?"

" _I really am happy for you. She must really be something if you're marrying her._ "

He smiled and looked up at Alice, "Yeah, she really is."

" _Good. I'll talk with my husband and Mum, then ring you with the details probably this week. Love you, Matthew."_

"Love you too, Vera, tell Mum I said hi."

Vera said she would and the line clicked as she hung up - Matthew did the same with a sigh and leaned back in the chair as he closed his eyes. He heard Alice shift and her hands trailed through his hair - nails lightly scratching at his scalp.

"So…?" She whispered as her fingers rubbed at the tense muscles of his neck and shoulders.

Matthew leaned back into the massage, "She was a bit shocked, but she's happy for us. Vera's gonna call later after she's talked to Daniel - her husband - and Mum about coming for a visit."

Her hands briefly halted and he heard her shift from foot to foot, "I get to meet your family then."

"Mm-hm," Matthew nodded and pulled one of her hands around to press a kiss to the palm. "They'll love you, sweetheart; Rose already does."

"Rose's approval is vastly different from the approval of your mother, Matthew," Alice chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "And she might approve of me as your bride, but who knows how she'll react when she hears about the baby."

"Happy as a clam."

"I never understood that expression."

He grinned and turned to face her, "Mum will be happy to be a grandmother again, she never  _really_  pressured me and Vera after Rose was born, but…"

"She wanted more."

Matthew nodded and kissed the knuckles on both of Alice's hands, smiling when he felt the cool metal of the engagement ring. "She'll be happy and she's gonna love you, sweetheart."

Alice leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I'll just… I'll be myself then, and try not to worry. Now, c'mon, Jean said dessert's ready and I'd like some of that cake before Lucien gets his hands on it."

"Alright, alright, give me a second," he laughed as she pulled him to his feet. Grabbing his cane, Matthew followed Alice out of the office - pausing to pull her back for a kiss before the kitchen.

She smiled when he drew back, "I love you, Matthew."

"I love you too, Alice."

* * *

Vera spotted her brother right away as she stepped off the train. Turning to help her mum as Daniel gathered their luggage, Vera smiled at Matthew has he loped up to them.

"Vera, good to see you," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "And Mum! I see we match."

He wiggled his cane, sharing a laugh with their mother as she wiggled hers back.

"My Mattie, come here to Mum."

Elizabeth Lawson was a hardy woman, steadfast with a spine of steel, but she melted around her children. Neither Vera or Matthew grew up unloved by her.

Matthew bent down and hugged his mother with a smile as the Andersons looked on.

"How is everything, Matthew?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, wonderful. Work is busy, but it's interesting and Ballarat is the same as it's always been."

"And now you're getting married."

Matthew's smile was bashful, but warm, as he nodded. "Yeah, I am. We haven't really planned all that much for it - as I said, work's been busy, but Alice and I are looking for something small and quiet. Close family and friends really."

"We look forward to meeting her!"

He smiled and directed them towards the waiting taxi. They'd drop off their luggage at the hotel and then meet up at the Blake house for afternoon tea and dinner. Vera and Elizabeth pointed out what had changed in Ballarat since they last visited, and told Daniel stories on the way to the hotel and Blake house.

"How is Dr. Blake?" Vera asked as Daniel helped Elizabeth out of the cab and Matthew paid the driver once they'd arrived at 7 Mycroft Avenue.

"Causing trouble as usual," Matthew grinned. "Giving Jean grey hairs, that sort of thing."

Vera shook her head with a smile as Rose pedaled up to them.

"Oh good! I'm not late!" Rose parked her bike next to the garage and greeted her parents and grandmother with enthusiastic hugs. "You're gonna love Alice, Mum. Uncle Matthew's absolutely head over heels for her."

" _Rose_ ," Matthew grumbled as he limped past them all to open the front door.

"What! It's the truth."

"I have a bone to pick with you, missy," Vera grinned as Rose rolled her eyes - reminding her so much of Matthew. "How come I didn't hear about Alice  _before_  the engagement?"

"I'm going to go see if Jean needs help in the kitchen," Rose hurried ahead, avoiding her mother's outraged noise and her father's laughter.

Jean appeared at the end of the hallway, wiping her hands on her apron with a smile, "I see the guests of honor have arrived! Come in and have some tea, I'll tell Lucien and Alice to finish up in the study."

"The study?" Matthew asked right as Vera looked into the office near the door.

A man - one she recognized as Lucien (he'd grown up handsomely, she noted) - quickly ushered a woman out of a small side room as smoke billowed out of the door. They both ducked on either side of the opening as something crackled and popped before glass shattered.

Jean just sighed, "Lucien! What on  _Earth_  are you doing?"

"Just an experiment, my darling!" Lucien called out as the other woman laughed. "Excellent work, Alice, now we know the point of combustion. Though I was expecting a bit more of a… bang."

"Mm, yes, maybe the quantity was larger or the ingredient mixture was different? I do see now why you don't do these tests in the morgue," Alice grinned. "I'd have to replace the inventory a lot more often if you did."

"Ah… yes," Lucien ducked his head with a smile and gestured to the door. "Shall we, Dr. Harvey?"

"You'd probably better clean that up before Jean gets cross, Dr. Blake."

"Mm, true, go on ahead then."

Vera ushered her mother and husband into the kitchen as she stole a glance over her shoulder at Dr. Harvey. Matthew stood in the hallway with a fond smile as Dr. Harvey talked a mile a minute - explaining the circumstances of the experiment, the factors they took into account, and the somewhat explosive results - a brilliant grin on her face, her eyes shining with excitement. Her brother leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead - interrupting the doctor mid-sentence and Vera smiled at the bright blush that spread across the doctor's cheeks.

Matthew was definitely smitten, but Dr. Harvey was as well… and Vera couldn't be happier.

Vera sat next to her mother and watched Jean hand Dr. Harvey an already prepared cup of tea with a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"How bad is the damage this time, Alice?"

She grinned, "Not too bad. I made him clean it up at least."

Jean rolled her eyes fondly, "That man… take a seat, I'll have the shortbread out in a second. Matthew, ginger tea or regular tea?"

"Regular please, Jean. White with two?" he told her as he pulled out Dr. Harvey's chair - it was then Vera noted she had ginger tea.

' _Interesting_.'

"I remember how you take your tea, Matthew Lawson." Jean threw over her shoulder as Matthew grinned.

"Alice," Matthew sat at the table and took her hand - rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, the simple engagement ring sparkling under the light. "This is my sister, Vera Anderson and her husband, Daniel."

"Lovely to meet you finally," Alice smiled at her and Daniel - shaking their offered hands. "I've heard much about you from Matthew and Rose."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Dr. Harvey, though I hadn't heard of you before this week," Vera teased her brother with a wink as Alice laughed.

" _Vera_."

"Oh, relax, Matthew, I like her."

Matthew harrumphed as Alice laughed again, "Please, call me Alice."

"Very well, Alice; I'm glad he's got someone to wrangle him in."

Matthew shook his head with a fond smile and turned to Alice again, "And this is my mother, Elizabeth Lawson."

"Hello," Elizabeth clasped Alice's hand in both of hers. "You seem like a bright girl, I see why my Mattie loves you."

Alice smiled, a faint blush spreading across her face and she ducked her head, "I'm grateful that he does, Mrs. Lawson."

"Call me Elizabeth, please." Elizabeth leaned in with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "You can even call me 'Mum' if you feel like it."

" _Mum_."

"You never brought a girl home that I actually liked, Matthew, let a mother enjoy this moment."

"He didn't bring home many girls in general, Mum," Vera deadpanned.

"Thank you, Vera, for reminding me of that," Matthew rolled his eyes again as Alice laughed. "I didn't bring them home because Mum was too busy chasing away  _your_  eager lads with the broom."

Vera just stuck her tongue out in response as the kitchen erupted with laughter.

"I didn't bring home any boys, if that makes you feel better, Chief Superintendent."

"A little, Dr. Harvey." He kissed her cheek.

"Are we telling embarrassing childhood stories of Matthew?" Lucien asked as he swept into the kitchen, "because I'm all for that."

"You barely have any, Lucien, so don't even start," Matthew snapped even as the room laughed.

Lucien said his hellos and stood behind his wife's chair, "Oh, but they're good ones, and plus I have ones from  _now_  that your family doesn't know about."

"If you pull me down, you're coming with me, Blake."

Stories were passed around, as was the laughter, as Matthew and Lucien tried to one up each other in telling the worst story - Matthew admitting more things than Vera ever thought he would in front of their mother, but one look at Elizabeth told her that she was enjoying everything. Alice excused herself about halfway, squeezing Matthew's shoulder when he paused in his story to watch her leave, and Jean followed not that long after.

"Everything alright?" Vera swapped seats with their mother and asked him while Lucien held court at the other end of the table. Matthew pursed his lips, chewing on his inner cheek, as he avoided her knowing look.

"Matthew…"

"What, Vera?"

"Is everything alright?" She nodded her head in the direction Alice and Jean had disappeared to. "With Alice, I mean? She's been gone awhile."

He sighed, "I can't tell you… not yet, Vera."

"Why not?"

"It's not for me to tell yet."

Vera narrowed her eyes at him, "Is that so? I'm your sister, Matthew, you can tell me."

"You won't wheedle it out of me, Vera."

"Is she sick?"

"No."

"Is she dying?"

" _No_."

"Then  _what_?"

"Vera, please. When Alice is comfortable with letting others know, you'll know."

She sat back with a slight huff - catching his amused look, one he wore all throughout her childhood when all she wanted to do was copy her older brother and do everything he did.

"Oh… oh, alright, but I'd better know sooner than when you told me of the engagement."

Matthew squeezed her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek as Jean and Alice returned. He murmured a question to Alice as she sat and she nodded with a smile. Alice scooted her chair closer to Matthew's side and leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Vera watched as her brother dropped a kiss on Alice's hair as she and Lucien started bantering back and forth over antics in the morgue - including something about  _Matthew_  helping to dig up a grave in the middle of the night, much to Matthew's annoyance.

She laughed as Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan; her brother had found his home, he was happy and it filled Vera with warmth. All she'd wanted after his accident was for him to be happy, and here in the warm kitchen of the Blake household, his fiancé sitting next to him as they were surrounded by family and friends, Vera could see that her wish had been fulfilled.

* * *

"The baby giving you some trouble, sweetheart?" Matthew whispered in her ear as he stole an arm around her waist.

She'd escaped to the sunroom for a bit of fresh air - the kitchen feeling just a tad too warm, with too much noise, and too many people. Leaning back against Matthew, Alice smiled and hummed when he held her close - his thumb rubbing comforting circles against her hip.

"No more than usual," she replied. "There was just… a lot of people."

Matthew pressed a kiss to her temple, "Vera's asking questions. I haven't told her anything; I wanted to wait to ask you about it."

"What sort of questions?"

He shrugged, "She seems to have picked up on something going on. She doesn't know what and I won't tell her if you don't want me to. She noticed you and Jean leaving earlier."

"Ah, yes, when Baby Lawson caused a bit of a fuss," Alice smiled at his chuckle. "I suppose… we'll have to tell them eventually."

"Do you still want to wait, in case…?"

Alice turned towards him and kissed his cheek, "I passed the twelve week mark a few days ago, the risk goes down after that from what Jean and Lucien told me."

His shoulders relaxed and he pulled her closer, "That's good."

"So… if your sister is asking questions, you can tell her if you'd like."

Matthew chuckled and kissed her forehead, "At least now she won't be surprised when the wedding's soon."

"That's true. I was thinking of having it up in Melbourne, Matthew. It'd be easier for your family and I have some friends up there that I'd like to attend."

"Mm, that's a good idea, sweetheart. And then take… let's say a week for the honeymoon? I'm sure I can scrounge up some extra funds to spoil you with."

She laughed at his boyish grin and kissed him softly, "You already spoil me. Besides, as soon as I told Mac I was getting married, she told one of her friends and Miss Fisher is already insisting on putting us up in one of the higher-end hotels for a week as the honeymoon - a wedding present."

"That's awfully nice of her."

"She's very generous, yes. We just have to tell her when."

"Hm…" Matthew kissed the end of her nose. "Since you're past the twelve week benchmark… and we want it done before you start showing, maybe… no later than early July?"

"Maybe… maybe July 8th? It's a Sunday, but people could make a weekend out of it." Alice tilted her head, "That gives us roughly a month to finalize everything, and for me to find something to wear."

"You can wear a burlap sack for all I care, sweetheart, I'll marry you regardless."

She threw her head back and laughed, her hands cupping his cheeks as she shook her head with a fond smile. "You are a silly man, Matthew Lawson."

"I'm your silly man, Alice Harvey. And July 8th sounds perfect."

She smiled and kissed him, sighing as his hand smoothed up and down her back. Leaning her forehead against his, Alice stayed in his arms until Jean popped her head out to tell them dinner was ready.

One month, Alice smiled. One month and she'd be Matthew's wife and their child wouldn't have a stigma attached to them. One month for her to find a proper wedding dress and to tell friends and Matthew's family of the pending wedding.

"I get to marry you in a month," Matthew whispered in her ear as they walked back into the house.

"Exciting, isn't it?" She kissed him lightly, her fingers threading through his on their way to the table. "One month until I'm Mrs. Lawson."

" _Doctor_  Lawson, sweetheart, and I can't wait."

"Me either."

* * *

"So, have you two settled on a date yet?" Lucien asked with a grin as they all settled in and around the living room for after-dinner drinks.

"Lucien," Jean narrowed her eyes at her husband as she handed Alice a cup of tea instead of her usual sherry.

"What, I'm just asking! They must have  _something_  figured out."

"We didn't have a date finalized until nearly six months into our engagement, need I remind you," Jean frowned while the room laughed.

Lucien waved it aside, "Mitigating circumstances, my darling."

"Actually, Lucien," Matthew spoke up, hoping to stop the Blakes' banter before it really started going, "Alice and I have decided on a date and where."

"Oh? Do tell! Am I the best man?"

" _Lucien,_ " Jean swatted at his shoulder.

Matthew just laughed, "Nah, I was gonna ask Jean.  _Yes_ , Lucien you're the best man."

"And we're going to have the wedding in Melbourne, July 8th," Alice interjected.

"That's really soon, Matthew," his sister's eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline.

He nodded, "It is, Vera, but… we don't want to wait much longer and…" He looked to Alice, who laced her fingers in his and smiled. "And there's more we haven't told you."

"I'm, uh…" Alice smiled, "I'm pregnant, and we don't want me to be showing a lot by the time we marry, so it has to be next month."

" _Bloody hell_ , Matthew… you don't waste time do you?" Vera gaped, even as her mother chided her softly and Matthew rolled his eyes.

"It was as unexpected for us as it is for you," Alice answered. "Matthew had already planned on asking me to marry him, but, uh… I told him of the pregnancy first."

"A shock, certainly," he pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "but all in all, it just moved the timetable up, really."

Elizabeth walked over and kissed Alice on her forehead and then Matthew, smiling at the wide-eyed look she got from both of them. "I'm happy for you, both of you, and while it's unexpected, I'm glad you told us."

"Thank you, Mum," Matthew smiled as she hugged him.

"Yes, t-thank you," Alice stuttered as Elizabeth hugged her too and sat next to her.

She took Alice's hand and patted the back of it, "Welcome to the family, Alice. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Tears gathered in Alice's eyes and she blinked them back with a smile. "Thank you, Elizabeth," she sniffed. When a few tears escaped, Alice wiped them away with a laugh, "Hormones."

"More tea, Alice?" Jean asked as the living room laughed and all of them eagerly started discussing the wedding.

"I'll come with you, Jean," Alice said with a smile. When they were firmly in the kitchen, Alice turned to her.

"Thank you so much, Jean, for… well everything lately."

"Oh, Alice… you're a dear friend to both Lucien and me, of course I'd help."

Alice smiled and looked down at her feet before she pulled Jean into a hug - squeezing briefly before letting go. "I know… I know that, but I wanted to thank you regardless. And… I wondered if you'd stand with me at the wedding?"

"Of course!" Jean grinned and held Alice's hands tight. "I'd be delighted and honored, Alice."

Alice grinned back, "I can't see anyone else with me, well, except maybe Lucien."

"Maybe you and Matthew should switch?" Jean smiled when Alice laughed. "Were you going to shop for a dress to wear?"

"Actually… that's another favor I thought I'd ask of you. Do you… do you think you could spare a day or two and come with me to Melbourne? My friends want to help out since my… my family and I are estranged. Miss Fisher offered to pay for the honeymoon as a wedding gift, and Mac wants to help me with the dress. I'm under semi-strict instructions from both of them to buy something I like. I'm open to anything that's  _not_  white."

Jean chuckled, "They sound like very good friends, Alice. I look forward to meeting them. Would this weekend work? Or would you like to wait closer to the wedding so we know how much extra fabric to have with it?"

"I was hoping for a quiet weekend with Matthew, it's been a bit of a whirlwind lately."

"I understand completely. Let's say… a day trip or weekend in about two weeks? That'll give us enough time to shop and then I can alter it for you if you'd like."

Alice smiled and nodded. Jean pulled her in for another hug and then handed over a freshly brewed cup of tea. She gently chimed her own cup with Alice's in a small toast, "To the future Dr. Lawson, and to Baby Lawson then."

"Cheers," Alice grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of A Little Burden and the long-awaited wedding! I'm due in for another dental surgery this week, so while a sequel to this is in the works (as well as updates for other fics), it might not be up this week! Please enjoy! - Dee

She smoothed the fabric over her stomach - her hands shaking slightly as she saw the tell-tale bump in the mirror.

Jean was a marvel, altering the pale blue dress to conceal how much the baby grew between weeks twelve and sixteen, but Alice still worried that it was easily seen.

"Alice, it's fine," Jean came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders. "No one will know unless they already do."

"I just… I don't want people getting the wrong idea about why we're getting married."

Jean pulled her hands away from the bump and readjusted the fabric of the skirt so it lay a little more naturally. She squeezed Alice's shoulders again and marveled at the simple, yet elegant dress Alice chose to get married in.

A portrait neckline, fitted bodice - sleeves ending above her elbows - until right above her natural waistline where a simple circle skirt fanned out to just below her knees. A sheer overlay skirt with scalloped edges the same color as the rest of the dress added a bit of subtle detail to the whole look. Alice wore a thin black leather belt around her waist, a borrowed sapphire brooch from Miss Fisher, Jean's pearls (a gift from Dorothy Lucas), black pumps, and black gloves to tie it all together. It was a dress she could wear again after the wedding and Jean thought she looked amazing.

"You look gorgeous, Alice," Jean smiled. "Anyone who thinks you're getting married to Matthew for any other reason than the fact that the two of you love each other are bloody idiots."

Alice laughed and her hands stopped shaking. "What would I do without you, Jean?"

"Worry more, now sit and have something to eat and drink if Baby Lawson will let you while I do your hair, and then we'll touch up the make up."

As Jean tackled her hair with a brush, Alice ate the small sandwiches Dot Collins brought to them earlier that morning. It was quiet in the small room where she, Jean, and Rose got ready (Rose was currently standing guard outside the door). Alice didn't mind the quiet and Jean's presence was more than enough to keep her calm.

"Stop fidgeting," Jean laughed, "Unless you want pins stuck in your scalp."

"I'd prefer not to bleed on my wedding day," Alice grinned. "I'm sorry, Jean, I just…"

"You're getting antsy because you're excited, I know."

"A lot has happened in the past few months, well, this past month really."

Jean chuckled, "Yes, I don't think any of us were expecting your flat to flood quite so… dramatically. Luckily, your lease was up soon and all that was left in it was some furniture."

"I'm glad I listened to you and started storing my things in the garage as I packed it all up. You're sure you don't mind Matthew and I living in the house after we get married?"

"Not at all! It'll help the two of you save some money while you look for a house of your own, plus easier to schedule doctor's appointments for you." She leaned forward with a mischievous look, "And all the chocolate cake you'd like, whenever you'd like it."

Alice laughed as Rose poked her head around the door.

"Alice? A Jack Robinson is here to see you."

"You can send him in, Rose, Jean's nearly done."

Jean put the finishing touches on Alice's hair and makeup and let her stand as the door opened further and a man with mostly grey hair (turning white at the temples) and gold-rimmed spectacles entered.

"Alice Harvey, look at you," He smiled, his voice low and soft. "That man of yours is very lucky indeed."

Alice shook her head with a fond smile, "Thank you. Um… Jack, this is Mrs. Jean Blake, a very close friend of mine in Ballarat. Jean, this is Chief Superintendent of City South Jack Robinson. He works with Miss Fisher and Mac… well, they work with  _him_  really."

"Ah, much like Lucien?" Jean smiled and shook Jack's hand. "Alice works with my husband in the morgue, he's the police surgeon and drives Matthew up a wall most days."

Jack laughed, "I'm familiar with nosey detectives, Mrs. Blake."

"Call me Jean, Superintendent Robinson."

"Jack, please." He smiled and turned to Alice, "I… uh, I hope I'm not interrupting, but I wanted to stop by before the ceremony to congratulate you on the baby and the wedding."

"No, you weren't interrupting, we're just about done," Alice looked to Jean - who nodded - and then back at Jack. "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask of you, but I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to make it today - police business and all that."

"Anything, Alice, you're family."

She smiled and ducked her head as Jean squeezed her shoulder.

"I was wondering, Jack, if you would… walk me down the aisle? My… my own father and I haven't spoken or seen each other in decades and since I started university here in Melbourne, you were always the closest thing I had to a father figure."

His blue eyes widened behind the spectacles as he cleared his throat, "Oh, um…"

"You're surprised."

"I would have thought Mac to be the better person, honestly, Alice," Jack shrugged with a soft smile. "She was your mentor and you were closer to her than anyone else."

"Mac and I agreed that it would be a little too… unconventional," Alice grinned. "Besides, I've already dropped a very large surprise on Matthew's family regarding the baby, I'd like to keep his family on good terms."

Jack laughed and pulled her in for a gentle hug, "Then I'd be honored, Alice."

"Are we ready?" Rose poked her head around again. "Dr. Mac says it's good to go out here."

Alice picked up her bouquet - large enough to disguise her growing bump, but simple enough for Alice's tastes - and tucked her arm in Jack's elbow as Jean exited first.

"Ready?" Jack asked her as they neared the doors of the ceremonial space.

Alice bit down on her lower lip briefly - hands shaking again, a bundle of nerves and excitement - but she looked up at Jack and smiled. "Ready."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

Jack leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple as Jean started down the aisle. "It'll be over before you know it, just focus on that man of yours."

And she did.

Alice barely remembered the walk down the aisle - her hand tight around Jack's elbow - or the ceremony itself, but she remembered the shining look in Matthew's eyes as he blinked back tears on her walk towards him and Lucien. She remembered his soft and slightly gruff, " _you look beautiful, sweetheart_ " when Jack gave her away. She remembered the familiar, steady warmth of Matthew's hand in hers as they stood before the minister and exchanged vows and rings (Lucien briefly pretending he'd lost the rings, just to get back at Matthew after his wedding last year). She remembered murmuring an " _I love you_ " to Matthew before they shared their first kiss as husband and wife - feeling his grin against her lips as their friends and family cheered around them. And she remembered the utter relief that the ceremony was over and they could relax at the reception at Miss Fisher's home before leaving for the hotel.

"We did it," Matthew whispered in her ear as Rose snapped a few photos. He pressed a kiss to her cheek just as the flash went off. "I'm officially Matthew Harvey."

Alice laughed, "You are a silly man."

Matthew grinned and kissed the back of her hand. "By the way, you never told me you knew the legendary Jack Robinson, sweetheart."

"You never asked," she teased. "I told you about him, dearest."

"I know, I know, I just never connected the dots between Robinson and your stories, I guess," Matthew smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry," Alice smiled when he laughed. "Excited, elated, happy, content… everything, I think. It's been a whirlwind of a past few months and I still can't quite believe that I just got married and that we're going to have a baby by Christmas. I'm ready to put my feet up."

"It's been a wild ride so far, it'll be an adventure to come."

"A kiss for the camera, Uncle Matthew?" Rose teased as she held up the camera.

" _Rose_ ," he frowned as Alice laughed. "You didn't do this to Lucien and Jean."

"Lucien and Jean didn't ask me to take photos. And don't tell me you don't  _want_ to kiss your new wife, Uncle Matthew."

"If we do it she'll probably leave us alone, Matthew," Alice whispered, grinning when he let out a long-suffering sigh.

"One photo," Matthew narrowed his eyes at Rose until his niece nodded (with a begrudging eye roll). Turning back to Alice, he leaned in and kissed her - smiling against her mouth when she slid a hand around the back of his neck as Rose took the photo. He pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ready to sit and eat?"

"Oh, God, yes."

He laughed and led her over to Phryne Fisher, with a quick word the lady detective soon gathered their friends and family around to rendezvous at Wardlow for food and drink. Mac escorted the newlyweds to her car ("I figured you'd like to arrive at your reception in one piece, Alice." "Thank you, Mac.") and they were one of the first to arrive.

Phryne's butler took Alice's bouquet off her hands and filled them with small sandwiches (same as this morning), and a champagne flute filled with water. Alice chuckled, but took the offerings with gratitude.

Matthew pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she made a beeline for the chaise lounge in Phryne's parlor. "I'll be with you in a minute, sweetheart."

"I'll save you a seat," Alice smiled over her shoulder and settled down to eat before the interruptions started. Matthew joined her and she looked at her husband with a smile.

 _Her husband_  - something she never saw herself having, but Alice learned that with Matthew life had a way of going awry. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Matthew held on to Alice's hand tightly as they slowed to a stop in the hotel lobby. He whistled lowly, "I don't think I could ever afford this place."

Alice nodded next to him, her eyes just as wide, "Me either."

He nudged her with his elbow, "We get to stay here for the week, sweetheart."

"I know," Alice smiled. "We should probably check in."

"Right," Matthew grinned and walked up to the front desk.

Checking in took little time to do, Matthew smiled when Alice leaned her head against his shoulder as they waited for their keys. The giddiness over the wedding finally subsiding, the calm settling in as they both started to relax and look forward to a week alone without any responsibilities.

A steward led them up to the honeymoon suite ("A suite!" Alice gaped when the front desk clerk told them. "We really have to thank Miss Fisher." "Yes we do.") and unlocked the door for them.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. Lawson."

"I can't quite carry you over the threshold, Alice." Matthew turned to her with a grin.

She just shook her head fondly and pulled him into the suite. Immediately after he closed the door, Alice kicked off her pumps and sighed in relief.

"C'mon," he wrapped an arm around her waist and directed her towards the bedroom and en suite bathroom. "Let's draw you a nice bath and then we'll relax."

"Only if you'll join me, dearest. It'll be good for your leg."

Matthew pressed a kiss to the side of her head with a smile, "Deal."

Quickly and quietly, the two of them entered the bedroom. It was decked out in unlit candles and rose petals scattered around the bed - a bouquet of the same roses in a vase on the vanity table. The lights were dimmed pleasantly and Alice covered her mouth with her hand as she fought back tears. The whole room was lovely and she struggled to think of a way to thank Miss Fisher for it.

Matthew whistled lowly, his arm tightening around her waist, "Wow."

"Yeah," she sniffed and smiled wryly at her rampaging hormones.

"We'll have to really thank Miss Fisher later," he whispered and held her close. "But… let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, hm, and enjoy this."

"My thoughts exactly."

Matthew shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it up as Alice set to work removing her jewelry and putting on the vanity table. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She sighed and leaned back against him, "We got married today."

"We did."

"Who's going to be more shocked back home, Hobart or the hospital?"

Matthew laughed and tilted her head back for a kiss, "You are a devious woman, Alice Lawson."

Alice just hummed and smiled as Matthew trailed kisses along her jaw and neck. She threaded her fingers through his over the small swell of her stomach. They were married and by the end of the year they'd be joined by a child of their own. Her mind reeled over everything that had happened in just a short amount of time: pregnancy, engagement, meeting his family, her flat flooding, moving into the Blake house with Matthew and the Blakes, marriage, and all just within the past four months. Within four months she'd gone from worrying about being pregnant to a small part of her looking forward to becoming a mother - she still worried she'd be too strange for the baby, but late night talks with Matthew, Jean, Lucien, and Matthew's mother were slowly putting some of her fears to rest.

"I can hear you thinking, sweetheart." Matthew whispered in her ear, his hands smoothing over the small bump - she'd feel the baby move soon from what Jean told her.

"Just musing over everything that's happened in the past four months… bit of a whirlwind, no?"

He smiled against her cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth, "Yeah, it has been, but… I've kind of liked it. Everyone needs a little excitement in life."

She laughed, "I suppose. We'll get plenty of it with a baby."

Matthew pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Yeah, we will. But, for this week, sweetheart, we can relax a bit… enjoy each other before Baby Lawson interrupts us."

She nodded and Matthew's hands smoothed up her sides to gently unbutton her dress. Her cheeks warmed as she shivered with each brush of his fingers against her skin - Matthew pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as he undid all of the buttons with a skill that echoed the casual intimacy between them. His touch felt new and familiar at the same time and Alice wondered if she'd ever get tired of his hands on her body.

"Let me go find you a hanger for the dress," Matthew murmured against her skin as he kissed the back of her shoulder. "And then I'll go start the bath."

"Okay," she nodded and stepped out of the beautiful dress - careful not to snag her feet on the fabric - as Matthew brought back a hanger and held it up for her to rebutton it.

Alice hung the dress up and swiftly turned to Matthew before he could go into the bathroom - pulling him to her for a kiss by his loosened tie.

He laughed against her lips and willingly swept her up in a kiss, "I love you, Mrs. Lawson."

"I love you, dear husband." She loosened his tie further, pulling it from his neck and tossing over the door of the wardrobe as she started to unbutton his shirt. Matthew undid his cufflinks behind her back, chuckling when Alice kissed his neck and jaw.

"I've still got to run that bath."

"I know," Alice kissed him softly. "But you are far too dressed for my liking."

He laughed and kissed her back as she finally unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders. Alice's hands smoothed up his arms and around his neck as Matthew pulled her in for another kiss. She didn't think she'd ever tire of kissing him - of loving him.

"Would you like bubbles in your bath, sweetheart?" Matthew nuzzled her nose and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Yes please," Alice giggled. "And you're joining me, yes?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'll go start it now, why don't you go see if they left us anything to enjoy in our bath?"

With another kiss, Matthew went into the en suite bathroom and soon Alice heard the water running. Walking out into the parlor, Alice noticed the ice bucket with a bottle of champagne, a box of (likely expensive) chocolates, and a letter propped up against it. Tilting her head to the side, Alice picked up the letter.

It was addressed to her in Phryne's familiar looping handwriting. Intrigued even more, she quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the creamy white pages. She read it quickly, tears springing to her eyes with each line, and that was how Matthew found her: standing in a richly decorated parlor wearing only her slip and underwear, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the letter.

* * *

"Sweetheart?" He approached her carefully - his hand smoothing over her back as Alice wiped away her tears with a trembling smile. "What is it?"

Wordlessly, his wife handed him the letter and he took it as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

" _My Darling Alice,_ " it read - Matthew vaguely recognized the handwriting as Miss Fisher's. " _First, congratulations on your nuptials. When Mac told me of your engagement, I was ecstatic. When she then told me of your other little surprise, I laughed because when does Alice Harvey do anything by halves?_

" _I know this is not exactly how you saw your life going, but I know you'll cherish it. A love like the one between you and Matthew is not easily found. It'll be an adjustment, being a wife and mother, but I know you'll take it head on like all of your other challenges in life. You've such a capacity for love, my darling girl, and the world is better for it. You love Matthew and I know you'll love the life the two of you created with that love._

" _Take this week to focus on each other. Spoil each other, love each other, and just relax for once! We're likely to not see you two this week, but you're always welcome for tea or dinner at Wardlow. And order whatever room service you'd like this week, darling, I'm covering the bill._

" _With much love, Phryne Fisher."_

"You weren't joking when you said she was generous," Matthew pulled Alice in for a hug, smiling when she let out a watery laugh. "You okay?"

"I'm just… a little overwhelmed, I think."

"Is it so surprising that people love you, sweetheart?" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Alice shrugged and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I… the only person I ever loved before I met Mac and her friends was my little sister… she was only six when we got separated in the foster care system. My parents… well they were expecting sons and got two daughters instead and they turned… violent."

Matthew held her closer, "Well, bugger them for not appreciating you or your sister. And bugger them for hitting you and… what's your sister's name?"

"Margaret, I called her Peg."

"Bugger your parents for hitting you and Peg," he smiled when she chuckled. "You are loved, Alice Eleanor Lawson, you are so loved and you deserve it."

She rose up on her toes slightly and kissed him, "And so are you, Matthew Henry Lawson, and you deserve it too."

Matthew kissed her back. Quietly, he picked up the bottle of champagne - only to discover it was sparkling apple cider from America and therefore non-alcoholic. Grinning (Miss Fisher must have told the hotel about Alice's aversion to the smell and taste of alcohol), Matthew showed her the label.

Alice laughed and picked up the two champagne flutes as well as the box of chocolates, "To the bath, Mr. Lawson?"

"To the bath, Mrs. Lawson."

* * *

Alice pushed the sheet back with a groan. "I don't think I can move anymore."

Matthew chuckled as he nipped at her hip and emerged from under the sheet. He kissed his way up her body, pausing every so often to admire the various love bites he'd left already.

"You wore me out." She complained, her hands landing in his hair.

"I thought that's what you're supposed to do on your wedding night."

"I can't move."

Matthew laughed and kissed her stomach, "Lucky for us, we don't have to go anywhere for a week."

Her nails scratched at his scalp as he continued to pepper her torso with kisses - his hands roaming over her hips and sides. This was nice, both of them didn't usually get to laze around and have clear schedules together, but this week was all about them.

He smoothed a hand below Alice's belly button, and felt the bump of where their child resided. Four months gone now, Alice was starting to show - only if you really knew where to look - and relax a little more about the pregnancy as a whole (though her worries about motherhood remained).

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her quietly, resting his head just below her ribs.

She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. "Better… I think the morning sickness is starting to subside, but I'm still tired a lot more than usual."

"Maybe Baby Lawson is trying to tell their mum to slow down."

His head moved as she laughed under his ear.

"Maybe, maybe… Jean and Lucien said things would start to change more after about twelve to sixteen weeks, so now the fun begins."

He pressed a kiss to her stomach, "We'll get through it, sweetheart."

"Mm-hm, you're stuck with me now, Superintendent." He felt the thin, cool touch of her wedding band against his neck and Matthew just kissed her stomach again with a smile. Pulling himself up until he was face to face with Alice, Matthew leaned down and kissed his wife.

 _His wife_  - something he never thought he'd find. He'd been too shy, too much of a gruff and grumpy man for any woman to put time into peeking under his walls, but Alice stalked into his life with all the subtlety of a storm. It had taken them awhile to slowly let down their walls - to be friends, let alone lovers - but she'd been unlike any other woman he'd courted in the past. As she lay beneath him, a gold band on her finger and her body carrying his child, Matthew thanked his lucky stars that she'd come into his life at all.

"Good morning," he whispered - feeling her grin against his lips.

"A very good morning indeed."

"What would you like to do today?" Matthew asked as he lay next to Alice. She scooted closer and rested her forehead against his - as though she couldn't bear not touching him in some way.

"Actually sleep," she grinned when he laughed. "Order room service… laze around… I don't know, how do you do rest and relaxation?"

Matthew tucked her hair behind her ear, "Wouldn't know, sweetheart, but I'm sure we can figure it out this week. We'll take it easy today, order food in and sleep since neither of us got much of that last night."

Alice blushed and giggled, "No, we didn't. I'd say the marriage is thoroughly consummated."

He kissed her, lazily stroking her tongue with his, and held her close. "Any requests for breakfast, Mrs. Lawson?"

"You're never going to get tired of that, are you?"

"Nope."

"Well, then, Mr. Harvey," she teased. "Ginger tea if they have it, fruit, and scrambled eggs with some cheese, please?"

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

They spent the week lazing around in bed, ordering food when they felt like it, and going out and about around Melbourne. They explored museums and bookstores, the waterfront and open air markets where Matthew bought her a small, delicate necklace, and Alice found him a smart pair of cufflinks. They ate in small cafes and restaurants both remembered from their time in the city years ago - Alice even braving the cold weather as she ate an ice cream cone (a spur of the moment craving that made Matthew smile fondly as she enjoyed the treat).

The two of them enjoyed their week vacation - enjoyed just being Matthew and Alice Lawson instead of Chief Superintendent and Doctor. Though they did stop in City South to see Jack and Hugh, somehow managing to get roped into a bit of a mystery over tea for a majority of their last afternoon in Melbourne. It bled over into dinner at Miss Fisher's house and a late night discussion with everyone about it and other cases of their pasts - before Alice's yawns got too frequent and they retired back to the hotel for one last night of luxury before a mid-morning train back to Ballarat.

Alice leaned up against Matthew for a nap as the train pulled out of Melbourne, humming contentedly when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you, Mr. Lawson," she whispered, smiling as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Mrs. Lawson."

_Fin_


End file.
